In various kinds of connectors, including optical connectors and electrical connectors, it is known to include a latching device, latch structure, or simply a latch for interlocking with an appropriate latch-catch on a corresponding mating component such as another connector. For example, in a typical `RJ-type` plug connector, a latching tab is resiliently coupled to and extends from one lateral face of the main body of the plug connector, and includes the aforementioned latch which co-acts with an appropriate latch-catch in a corresponding receptacle connector. Typically, the latching tab extends perpendicularly away from the main body somewhat and is actuated by being pushed generally perpendicularly and toward the lateral face of the main body during removal of the plug connector from the outlet connector.
However, such a connector with a perpendicular latching tab suffers a disadvantage in situations where the connector and the mating connector must or should have a low profile. That is, the perpendicular latching tab in such connector requires a minimum amount of clearance in the extending direction to allow for actuation, and such minimum amount of clearance in turn requires the corresponding mating connector to have a relatively larger profile in the same direction. As may be appreciated, a smaller, low profile is necessary and/or desirable in certain design situations, for example when the device to which the mating connector is attached has a relatively small surface area available for such mating connector, or is physically too thin to accommodate a larger profile mating connector.
Accordingly, a need exists for a latch for a connector wherein the connector and the mating connector can both have a relatively low profile.